<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Polyarmous Is Not A Synonym For Shitty by LeoValdezIsHot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342501">Polyarmous Is Not A Synonym For Shitty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoValdezIsHot/pseuds/LeoValdezIsHot'>LeoValdezIsHot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad English, Bisexual Male Character, Fluff, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Save Rock and Roll Tour, Trans Male Character, Trans Pete Wentz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoValdezIsHot/pseuds/LeoValdezIsHot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two boyfriends are more than Pete had bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, Patrick Stump/Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Polyarmous Is Not A Synonym For Shitty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first real fanfic I post in that fandom.<br/>English is not my first language, so maybe there are some mistakes.<br/>It's also really short, and probably pretty bad, lol.<br/>I never shipped Petekey and Peterick is my life but for some reason I think Peterickey works.<br/>Trans Pete like in all my stories, even though it's just mentioned in a throwaway line.<br/>Save Rock and Roll era because why not.<br/>Have fun reading that shit ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>,,So, what is it?," Joe asked.<br/>
His watchful gaze was fixed on the three men sitting in front of him and Andy.<br/>
Mikey flashed Pete and Patrick a nervous look and they smiled at him reassuringly, so the bassist relaxed a little.<br/>
,,Well, we already know that you two are a couple. That's one of the reasons we got back together. You can't keep your hands - or your mouths - off each other," Andy said, pointing at Pete and Patrick.<br/>
,,But what is HE doing here?"<br/>
Patrick opened his mouth to answer, but suddenly he felt just as anxious as Mikey, so Pete jumped in.<br/>
All three of them were afraid of Joe and Andy's reactions, even though they knew that they were two of the biggest sweethearts in the entire world.<br/>
They would never disown them or something like that, but still.<br/>
,,They - both Patrick and Mikey are dating me."<br/>
Joe's eyes widened surprised and Andy cocked his head to the side.<br/>
,,You mean...you weren't cheating AGAIN, were you, Pete?, Andy asked sharply.<br/>
,,Again?," Mikey asked, looking at Pete through narrowed eyes.<br/>
,,I never cheated on anybody!"<br/>
Pete threw his hands up defensively.<br/>
,,We caught you sucking Patrick's dick while you were still in a relationship with Ashlee-"<br/>
Patrick almost choked on air.<br/>
,,Oh shup up, that's not important right now. No, I'm not cheating."<br/>
Joe nodded slowly.<br/>
,,So...you three are in a polyarmous relationship, right?," he concluded.<br/>
The three of them blushed and nodded simultaneously.<br/>
,,Yes. Three months ago, Mikey's girlfriend dumped him and then his band broke up. We visited him to support him and well...Then Pete realized that he loved both of us and we loved him. He talked to us and so we got into this relationship."<br/>
For a few moments, nobody knew what to say.<br/>
Then Andy broke the silence.<br/>
,,That's...uhm, great! I'm so happy for you! I knew that Pete had a thing for Mikey years ago, but I didn't think he still liked him..."<br/>
,,So, how does it work?," Joe asked.<br/>
,,How does what work?," Mikey retorded confused.<br/>
,,Your relationship. What are you doing all day?"<br/>
,,Most of the time we're just lying on the bed, cuddling. Mikey and I don't love each other, we're rather sharing Pete."<br/>
Pete's face grew even redder.<br/>
,,That sounds really cute! Pete, this must be amazing, being smothered with affection all the time," Andy said, his eyes bright.<br/>
,,Yeah, it is. I feel more loved than I ever did before. Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve this."<br/>
,,You deserve the world, Petey," Patrick whispered sweetly, pecking Pete's lips while Mikey kissed him on the cheek.<br/>
Joe rolled his eyes.<br/>
,,Guys, get a room!," he called.<br/>
All five men laughed.<br/>
,,We...we wanted to wait a while to see if it works out before telling you," Pete said.<br/>
,,And yes, I really think this could work. We already told our parents. My mother was a bit annoyed, she thinks I have to try everything out, being bi, trans, now a poly relationships....But she doesn't have anything against it either."<br/>
,,My mother loves it. She's happy because in the past I didn't even manage to get a basic girlfriend. But I think she doesn't understand it properly, she thinks I love both Pete and Mikey. Well, doesn't matter," Patrick said quietly.<br/>
,,Sadly I am not able to marry both of them...But it's alright. I definitely would, if I could," Pete snickered.<br/>
,,Should we tell the fans?," Joe asked.<br/>
,,Someday. But not now. It's too early. I bet they would completely freaked out. We'd have to do a lot more interviews, I suppose," Mikey replied.<br/>
,,We'll survive that. As long as we're together," Patrick said, looking at Pete with admiring baby blue eyes.<br/>
,,And maybe we'll even convince Gerard to get My Chemical Romance back together," Mikey said hopefully. 
,,I never traded baby blues for wide eyed browns. I got both of them!," Pete called proudly, his dark eyes shining.<br/>
,,Bang The Doldrums was still solely about me."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>